Advancements in the field of three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics and 3D modeling, have provided the ability to create 3D models and visualize objects in a 3D computer graphics environment. Typically, a 3D stereo capture system may be utilized to generate a full 3D model of a human body. The 3D stereo capture system includes multiple stereo cameras that capture the human body from a plurality of viewpoints. However, such 3D stereo capture systems are expensive and may be undesirable for daily applications. Currently, certain attempts have been made to use depth data from a single viewpoint to prepare a full 3D model of the human body. However, in such cases, the computation cost of the full 3D model of the human body is high and the shape of the generated full 3D model of the human body may be inaccurate, which may be undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.